The Chambers of Rhetoric
by sabun cair
Summary: —Dari awal, legenda itu dibentuk dari kebohongan. Begitu pula eksistensi dia.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid (c) **Yamaha. No commercial profit taken.

**warning **plot lambat. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**The Chambers of Rhetoric**

[ 00 ]

* * *

_Dari Lily Milivoj, putri asuh dan murid dari Avanna Milivoj, kepada sahabatku Al Geoffroi di Dala, semoga kedamaian dan berkat menyertaimu._

_Aku menulis ini dengan sedikit harapan bahwa kau akan membalasnya adalah kecil. Karena yang akan kukatakan ini berkenaan dengan masa lalumu dan orang-orang yang kau cintai, yang sayangnya mereka sudah tidak ada lagi. Akan tetapi, hal ini terlalu penting. Dan aku yakin, kau juga ingin mengetahuinya._

_Beberapa malam sebelum purnama lalu, aku menemukan keganjilan. Rei yang pertama kali mendengarnya. Suara gagak. Di tengah malam. Mungkin ini terdengar sepele bagi orang awam. Akan tetapi, bukankah ini terdengar tidak asing bagimu? Mengingatkanmu pada sepuluh tahun lalu? Tapi, tentu saja, aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan Rei, pada awalnya. Sepuluh tahun adalah waktu yang panjang, sekalipun itu bagi kita, kaum penyihir. Dan lagi, peristiwa yang terjadi terlalu rumit dan menyakitkan. _

_Aku menolak mengaitkan suara gagak itu dengan kejadian silam. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk berpikir jika Rei salah dengar—gagak telah kembali ke sarang pada sore hari dan terlelap saat malam menjelang. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku ingat bahwa Rei adalah seekor kucing. Tak mungkin dia salah membedakan suara pungguk dengan koakan gagak. Dan kemudian, di saat aku mulai mengira-ngira, gantian aku yang dihadapkan pada keganjilan itu sendiri._

_Aku melihat dia, Al. Anak laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan adik perempuan tunanganmu. Anak laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan anak yang kini kau asuh. _

_Jika yang kulihat bukanlah permainan fatamorgana, maka, kelihatannya kita harus merasa senang: Lenka bukanlah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Engilram. Si kembar masih utuh, Al. Mereka masih utuh._

_Meskipun begitu, aku tidak akan bilang bahwa kita harus menyatukan mereka kembali. Sayang sekali. Ada beberapa kondisi yang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa menuliskan semua kondisi itu di dalam surat. dan aku yakin kau pun lebih ingin mengetahuinya langsung dariku._

_Datanglah ke Uth secepat mungkin—jika kau memang merasa perlu mengetahui segalanya. Aku masih tinggal di sana, mengurus sebuah penginapan di dekat dermaga, sama seperti terakhir kau menemuiku delapan tahun lalu. Uth sudah banyak berubah sejak saat itu. Jika kau lupa letak penginapanku, cukup tanyakan pada penduduk sekitar, dimana letak penginapan milik Liliana. Mereka akan menunjukkan jalannya._

_Damai besertamu._

_._

_._

_._

**_tbc_**

* * *

proyek baru, karena mc saya udah ada yang kelar dan 1 mc lain (eschaper) akan menyusul selesai (2 chapter terakhir masih dalam proses penggarapan). ada yang masih inget sama cerita jadul yang pernah saya post; VIVIANE? itu juga segera di-update. liburan ini saya puas sekali menulis. MUAHAHAHAHA!

cerita ini (diusahakan) bisa update seminggu sekali.

review adalah cinta #huek

sign,

pandanyasar


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chambers of Rhetoric**

[01]

* * *

Orang bilang, nasib itu seperti sebuah permadani, dipintal oleh jalinan benang. Satu dan yang lainnya terhubung dengan cara yang rumit dan sukar dijelaskan. Erat lagi panjang. Semuanya saling terkait, dari masa ke masa, generasi ke generasi, waktu ke waktu. Satu perubahan kecil bisa memengaruhi, bahkan cukup kuat untuk mengubah bentuk yang lain—entah apakah nanti akan bergerak ke arah yang positif, maupun sebaliknya.

Beberapa orang percaya, bahwa mereka dilahirkan untuk mengubah nasib. Maka dari itu, mereka pun melepas kuda-kuda, masuk ke dalam hutan, mencari tanah tempat di mana mereka bisa mengubahnya. Orang-orang yang terlalu pengecut mengunci diri mereka di dalam rumah.

Lenka, meskipun terlahir sebagai perempuan, bukanlah anak yang pengecut. Karena dia mewarisi darah ayahnya yang seorang ksatria, juga ibunya yang seorang penyembuh. Darah kedua orangtuanya mengalir di setiap serat-serat tubuh Lenka, membuatnya lahir sebagai seorang anak berbakat dengan harga diri tinggi dan berkemauan keras. Mirip sekali seperti ayah dan ibunya.

Lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga Engilram merupakan berkah bagi Lenka. Ayah yang baik, ibu yang penyayang, kakak yang perhatian, lalu seorang adik kembar yang melengkapi segalanya. Lenka merasa tak pernah merasa lebih sempurna dari ini. Mereka seperti sebuah lingkaran yang sempurna bentuknya.

Tapi, kemudian, semuanya rusak dalam satu malam.

Usia Lenka baru enam tahun ketika para gagak terbang melingkari langit kediamannya. Koakan mereka saling bersahutan, lalu ayah bersama para pengawal rumah bersama-sama mencabut pedang. Ibu dan Luna, si sulung keluarga Engilram, segera menyuruh Lenka, saudara kembarnya masuk ke sudut terdalam rumah, bersembunyi, sementara mereka berdua membantu para pria dari belakang, merapal mantra-mantra rumit untuk menciptakan pelindung.

Lenka tidak paham mengenai apa yang terjadi, karena ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti. Ia hanya tahu satu hal: bahwa malam itu segel terlarang sudah dilepas—perihal apa itu segel terlarang, seperti apa wujudnya, bagaimana melepasnya, dan lain sebagainya … ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Awalnya, dengan segala kepolosan yang melekat, Lenka mengira bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Begitu pula keluarganya yang lain. Tapi para gagak datang terlalu banyak. Dan gagak-gagak itu bukanlah gagak biasa. Lenka tahu karena salah satunya masuk dengan memecahkan kaca jendela.

Gagak yang masuk itu badannya menyerupai manusia; dari pundak hingga ke kaki. Bahkan dia juga punya dua tangan. Hanya saja di punggungnya ada sayap. Lebar dan hitam seperti langit malam. Kepalanya adalah kepala gagak. Paruhnya terbuka, menjeritkan koakan nyaring, sebelum terbang ke arah Lenka, mengambil saudara kembarnya untuk dibawa pergi.

Malam itu, Lenka kehilangan saudara kembarnya tersayang. Juga kedua orangtuanya. Kakak sulungnya juga. Mulai saat itu, ia pun hidup sebagai satu-satunya Engilram yang tersisa.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu, dan ia kini menemukan secercah harapan: bahwa mungkin adiknya masih ada.

Berbekal informasi kecil itu, maka Lenka pun mulai berkemas dan pergi memastikan. Berdua dengan sahabatnya, Mikuo, mereka memulai perjalanan.

Dan keduanya sudah semakin dekat.

Mikuo dan Lenka menatap kota yang berdiri di hadapannya. Memerhatikan bagaimana gerbang besar yang terbuat dari kayu nan kokoh itu terbentuk sebagai tanda perbatasan. Beberapa penduduk dan pedagang dari luar dengan kereta kuda ataupun gerobak bawaan mereka keluar-masuk. Sesekali, para penjaga gerbang—pria-pria bertubuh tegap dengan seragam warna merah berlambang sayap emas di dada (simbol kota itu)— memeriksa barang bawaan mereka yang ingin masuk.

Tanpa sadar, Lenka meluluskan gumaman. Lebih kelihatan takjub, ketimbang heran atau terkejut.

Dia tinggal di desa kecil dan belum pernah datang ke kota sebelumnya. Antusiasmenya meletup-letup, kendati tidak ada rona merah menjalari pipi. Antusiasmenya meletup-letup, kendati tak ada keinginan untuk menjelajahi kota asing di hadapannya.

Gadis itu menggenggam bagian dada dari _chaperon_ warna marun miliknya. Antusiasmenya meletup-letup untuk satu hal, dan Lenka berusaha agar luapan rasa bersemangatnya itu tidak membuatnya meledak.

Lenka sendiri tahu, tidak seharusnya ia merasa bahagia seperti ini. Ia telah lancang membaca surat milik pamannya, lalu pergi dari rumah tanpa ijin. Bayangkan, semarah apa Al, pamannya, nanti? Ditambah lagi, ia juga turut serta menyeret Mikuo, temannya, ke dalam masalah ini. Lenka mungkin harus mempersiapkan diri menerima hukuman berat dari Al saat pulang nanti.

Tapi, oh, biarkan saja. Itu, 'kan, urusan _nanti._

Genggaman Lenka pada _chaperon _semakin mengerat kala jarak mereka dengan kota tujuan semakin dekat. Duduk di atas kereta pengangkut sayuran begini memang tidak terasa nyaman. Ia harus rela terguncang-guncang tiap kali roda kereta, yang terbuat dari kayu, menggilas bebatuan ataupun melewati jalanan yang tak rata. Beberapa barang bisa saja jatuh dengan mudah, jika kau tidak menaruhnya dengan betul. Peringatan ini juga berlaku untuk Lenka.

Ia menyimpan sesuatu di balik _chaperon-_nya. Sesuatu yang rapuh, tapi juga sangat penting. Sebuah surat—milik Al, tapi dengan lancang ia buka, baca, dan bawa.

Kesalahan yang ia perbuat sangat besar, Lenka tahu. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin mengabaikan semuanya. Karena, di dalam surat itu, ada kejelasan yang ia butuhkan: tentang dia, keluarganya, juga tentang seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

Maka dari itu, ia terus-menerus memegangi _chaperon. _Memastikan jika surat itu baik-baik saja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kehilangan benda tersebut.

"Paman," Mikuo menoleh pada seorang pria setengah baya yang sibuk mengendalikan kuda; pria dengan kereta yang mengangkut kentang hasil kebun; pria baik hati yang bersedia memberi mereka tumpangan. "Apakah yang di depan itu Uth?"

Telunjuk Mikuo menuding pada kota yang sudah di depan mata. Semakin jarak mereka terkikis, pemuda itu bisa dengan jelas melihat atap-atap bangunan yang ada di sana. Mereka ada banyak sekali. Ia tidak punya bayangan tentang seberapa ramainya kota itu.

"Ya, ya. Itu Uth," jawab pria itu riang. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang senang tersenyum sejauh ini, Mikuo perhatikan. "Kalian belum pernah ke sana?"

Baik Mikuo maupun Lenka memberi gelengan. Hal ini membuat pria tersebut mengernyit.

"Seharusnya kalian datang bersama orangtua kalian jika ini kali pertama ke sini," kata pria itu. Ia menoleh sejenak pada mereka berdua, menampakkan wajah yang dipenuhi keriput serta mata abu-abu yang sudah terlihat sedikit sayu. "Memang, kudengar sekarang banyak anak-anak mandiri. Mereka suka pergi menjelajah sendiri, lalu ribut mengenai jati diri. Tapi, bagaimana pun, Uth adalah kota yang besar. Bagaimana kalau kalian tersesat?"

Ah, sungguh kekhawatiran yang menghangatkan hati.

Pria itu memang orang yang sangat baik. Baik Lenka maupun Mikuo lega bertemu dengannya. Maksudnya, hei, sudah sehari sejak mereka pergi dari rumah. Menyusuri hutan dan bukit untuk sampai ke Uth. Dan mereka harus rela bermalam di hutan. Tersesat, akibat tak tahu jalan.

Bertemu secara kebetulan dengan paman baik hati yang sedang mengantar stok kentang ke kota yang juga menjadi tujuan mereka rasanya seperti menerima anugerah.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Paman." Lenka menyunggingkan senyum ramah. "Kami hanya ingin menemui seseorang di sana."

"Seseorang?"

"Ya. Seseorang."

Tap, tap, tap. Bunyi langkah kuda di tanah mengisi suasana. Pria itu menaikkan alis. Penasaran berkilat di kedua bola mata abu-abunya. Lenka melanjutkan:

"…Dan kami tahu, ke mana harus pergi."

* * *

Rei tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiran majikannya.

"Rei, kau harus siapkan teh lagi."

"Anda sedang ingin minum teh saja hari ini, Nona Lily?"

"Bukan untukku, Rei."

"Jadi?"

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu nanti."

Sebuah kerutan lantas menghias dahi Rei sebelum ia sempat menoleh pada Lily, majikannya selama bertahun-tahun. Wanita itu tengah duduk di kursi di tengah-tengah ruang makan penginapan yang sedang sepi pengunjung, menatap ke luar jendela dengan pandangan yang sulit terdefinisi. Tangannya kurus, memegang cangkir keramik berisi teh yang telah menghangat.

Rei, masih berdiri tegak di sudut ruangan, menatapnya dengan bingung. "Maaf?"

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu hari ini. Jadi, sebaiknya kau siapkan teh lagi," ulang Lily. Dia balas menatap Rei dengan aneh. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Tidak, maaf. Saya hanya…." Rei terdiam sebentar. Mencari kosa kata yang tepat untuk digunakan. "…Yah, entahlah. Saya bahkan tidak yakin. Bagaimana cara kalian semua menyebut ini? 'Sedikit terkejut'?"

Sebenarnya, Rei cukup yakin _sedikit terkejut_ sama sekali tidak mewakili apa yang ingin ia maksudkan. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah berulang kali, Rei mendapati Lily menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui alasannya. Tiba-tiba saja mengatakan akan ada tamu lalu menyuruhnya menyiapkan beberapa cangkir teh, seperti yang terjadi hari ini, adalah salah satu di antaranya. Orang akan berpikir, itu hal biasa. Menurut Rei, itu ajaib—oh, bukan, tapi aneh.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, _dari mana_ Lily tahu akan ada tamu yang datang?

Lily bukan tipe orang yang mau ke luar dari kediamannya jika dirasa tidak memiliki satu pun keperluan atau ketika ia merasa harus menengok penginapannya. Di dalam rumah pun, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di ruang keluarga. Menikmati teh sambil sesekali bicara pada Rei. Di waktu-waktu tertentu, ia melihat majikannya menatap langit di balik jendela. Pandangannya fokus, seperti sedang berusaha memecahkan sebuah teka-teki sulit.

Delapanbelas tahun, dan pandangan Rei terhadap majikannya tak pernah berubah: Lily adalah sosok enigmatis. Teka-teki tak terpecahkan.

Lily menaikkan alis. Tertarik. "Kau _terkejut?_"

"Ya," jawab Rei kemudian. "Anda tahu, mendengar Anda tiba-tiba saja menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu seolah-olah Anda telah tahu terlebih dulu apa yang akan terjadi, itu selalu membuatku kaget."

Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Lily. Hati-hati, ia menaruh kembali cangkir berisi teh yang tinggal setengah ke atas meja. Bunyi temu ujung cangkir dengan permukaan piring kecil menimbulkan bunyi denting.

"Kau sudah ada di sini lebih dari delapan tahun, Rei. Dan dengan semua yang pernah terjadi, bukankah aneh kalau kau masih belum terbiasa?"

Rei kembali menaikkan kedua bahunya ringan. "Sepertinya saya tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan yang satu itu."

"Sayang sekali."

Pemuda itu mengabaikan nada apologetik Lily. "Bagaimana Anda melakukannya? Maksudku, saya tahu Anda … yah, _itu._" Rei memilih kata _itu _sebagai pengganti _penyihir. _Istilah _penyihir_ tabu di hadapan para awam. Tidak selayaknya disebutkan. Mereka sudah musnah, begitu berita yang beredar di kalangan manusia. "Tapi, tidak semua bisa melakukannya seperti Anda. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Lily terdiam sejenak. Menatap pemuda berambut jelaga itu dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Sebuah jeda yang sengaja Lily ciptakan membuat penasaran Rei makin naik ke ubun-ubun.

Sebuah momen berlalu, dan bibir berlapis gincu merah merekah indah.

"Dengan firasat."

_A-ha_. Kejutan!

Harusnya Rei tahu Lily akan menjawab seperti itu. Selalu saja penuh rahasia.

Lily hanya menanggapi dengan tawa ringan ketika menangkap basah Rei tengah mendengus kesal. Tidak merasa marah. Buat apa? Lagi pula Lily tidak pernah menuntut setiap pelayan di rumahnya atau pegawai di penginapannya untuk bersikap kelewat sopan. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia lebih senang menganggap mereka sebagai rekan. Asalkan mereka tidak membantah kata-kata Lily—terutama dalam beberapa hal—, maka Lily tak akan terlalu ambil pusing.

Tawa Lily mereda ketika Rei membungkuk sopan, permisi dari tempat itu. Begitu Rei berlalu, wanita itu kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Mencermati awan yang melayang di langit. Mencari-cari sesuatu.

Seaneh apa pun perintah Lily, sebagaimana pun ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Lily, wanita itu adalah majikan Rei—baik secara konotasi maupun denotasi. Lily yang membawanya ke tempat ini. Mengubahnya sampai seperti sekarang. Karena alasan itulah, Rei sangat menghormatinya.

Bagi Rei, adalah sebuah keharusan untuk menjalankan perintahnya.

Dengan langkah tenang dan teratur, Rei menyusuri koridor menuju dapur. Memberitahu Yuu Si Tukang Masak untuk menyiapkan hidangan dalam porsi besar malam ini.

"Apa ada tamu?" tanya Yuu.

Rei mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab dengan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, siapa yang tahu.

Benar. Siapa yang tahu isi kepala Lily?

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

mau pelan-pelan aja dan per-chapter juga pendek-pendek. semoga nggak keberatan orz. dan yea, protagonis di sini memang sangat klise (I mean, that tragic past hohohoho), I know, just bear with it. /

**balasan review **(karena ini mc dan saya takut spamming inbox, balesnya di sini aja, ya)

**Nekuro Yamikawa: **rencanya emang mau ada adegan pertarungan, karena emang puncak konfliknya adalah 'pertarungan' ala RPG #HEH tapi berhubung ini kali pertama saya garap cerita begini, jadi mohon nggak expects yang macem-macem hehe. :"""D anyway, lama nggak keliatan. /o/

**Hikaru V3: **siip. updated, ya. ;)

**kindovvf: **thanks, Nggi. aku usaha keras banget buat ngasih foreshadow~ (nggak pinter foreshadow-ing huhuhu). makasih udah mampir :D

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti,

sign,

datlostpanda


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chambers of Rhetoric**

[02]

* * *

Itu adalah hari yang sangat cerah untuk mendamprat sahabatmu.

"Baiklah, Leon. Katakan, di mana kau menyembunyikan keponakanku, Lenka?"

Leon Viskhard, yang baru selesai membersihkan Molle—kuda betina dewasa kesayangannya, segera mengernyit. Ini masih pagi dan Al sudah datang ke rumahnya sambil marah-marah. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Santai saja, Sobat." Leon menghampiri Al. Lengan bajunya masih digulung sampai ke siku. Ia mengangkat tangan, mencoba merangkul Al. Namun, segera ditolak oleh yang bersangkutan. Dan saat itu, Leon tahu jika kondisi _mood _Al sedang tidak dalam kondisi bagus. Kernyitan langsung muncul di wajah Leon.

Jika ada yang paling mengenal sosok Al, mungkin orang itu adalah Leon.

Bukan setahun-dua tahun dia mengenal Al, tapi lebih dari duapuluh tahun. Waktu yang begitu panjang dan itu memungkinkan Leon leluasa mencermati bagaimana perangai Al. Menghasilkan beragam pengalaman. Kebanyakan terasa asam dan getir, terutama karena Al bukan orang yang mudah dibaca. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Leon bisa melihat sosok Al lebih dalam ketimbang orang lain.

Pikiran dan tingkah laku Al punya pola yang unik. Satu detik, kau merasa bisa menebak ke mana arah pemikirannya. Di detik berikutnya, bukan tidak mungkin kau justru kehilangan arah. Saat akan berbalik, yang kau temui malah jalan buntu.

Banyak yang sudah menyerah mengartikan sebuah teka-teki bernama Al. Leon adalah salah satu yang bertahan. Dia tetap mengamati. Menyusun beragam kemungkinan, mencipta spekulasi, dari tindakan Al.

Dia berhasil menemukan beberapa rute keluar, tapi tak jarang justru terjebak di tengah-tengah labirin membingungkan. Dan saat itu terjadi, Leon tahu ada yang salah. Termasuk yang terjadi hari ini—karena Al, yang biasanya enggan diganggu Leon dan kerap mengusirnya jauh-jauh, bisa sampai tergesa-gesa ke rumahnya, berarti satu hal: masalah.

Masalah yang sangat besar.

"Ada apa?" pada akhirnya, Leon memutuskan untuk bertanya. Al memang biasa mendampratnya, tapi tidak di pagi hari. Dan bukannya tanpa alasan.

Al mendengus kencang. "Kau tahu _apa_ masalahnya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Kalau aku tahu, mana mungkin tanya." Logis.

"Katakan, di mana Lenka."

"Dia tidak di sini." Leon menjawab minimalis. Pria pirang itu berjalan ke dekat Molle, menunduk untuk meraih kain lap yang ia sampirkan di ember kayu untuk membersihkan percikan air di tangan.

Beberapa burung gereja hinggap di pepohonan dalam pekarangan Leon. Mereka memiringkan kepala memerhatikan konversasi Al dan Leon. Hanya sebentar, karena selanjutnya mereka kembali terbang.

"Jangan bercanda!" Kegusaran di wajah Al tidak berkurang sama sekali. "Katakan, di mana anak itu!"

"Hei, aku sedang tidak berbohong. Memang sih, aku sering membiarkannya bersembunyi di tempatku agar kau tidak memarahinya. Tapi, untuk hari ini, aku sama sekali tidak bersekongkol dengannya."

"…"

"Sumpah!"

Al tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memerhatikan Leon lamat-lamat, berusaha mencari-cari kebohongan ataupun kejanggalan di matanya. Setelah gagal menemukan mereka, pria berambut cokelat itu pun memegangi keningnya—sebuah gestur yang selalu ia lakukan saat menahan kesal. Hal itu makin membuat Leon mengernyitkan kening. Apa yang membuat Al begitu uring-uringan hari ini?

Setelah memastikan tangannya kering, Leon pun kembali menghampiri kawannya tersebut. "Ada apa, sih? Jangan bilang kalian berdua sedang bertengkar lagi."

Leon memang sudah tahu jika Al dan Lenka kerap bertengkar. Bukan sebuah pertengkaran yang hebat, di mana sumpah-serapah sampai diucapkan, sebetulnya. Pertengkaran mereka jauh lebih normal dan sepele. Sama halnya dengan pertengkaran kakak laki-laki dengan adik perempuannya.

Al, dengan kepribadiannya yang agak sedikit kaku dan menerapkan banyak sekali peraturan. Tidak boleh ke sini, tidak boleh ke situ. Kau boleh melakukan ini, tapi jangan pernah melakukan itu. Sekali dilanggar, hukuman menjadi ganjaran.

Di lain pihak, Lenka adalah anak perempuan yang aktif dan tidak suka terikat dengan peraturan. Bisa dibilang, dia adalah anak yang sedikit pembangkang terhadap Al. Akan tetapi, Leon bisa memakluminya. Dia juga sering bermain-main, bahkan membuat lelucon tentang peraturan yang dibuat Al, omong-omong. Tapi, oh, tentu saja itu bukan alasannya.

Alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Leon mengerti sifat pembangkang Lenka, adalah karena pria itu tahu bahwa Lenka anak yang cerdas. Nalurinya untuk terus-menerus ingin tahu mengucur tanpa pernah mau berhenti. Dan peraturan-peraturan yang Al gariskan membuat Lenka tak leluasa bergerak.

Jangan salahkan jika Lenka menjadi pembangkang.

"Kami tidak bertengkar," dengkur Al. "Dia tidak di rumah sejak kemarin. Jadi, aku mencarinya."

"Maksudmu … dia kabur? Oh, ya ampun. Pasti kalian bertengkar hebat." Leon memasang wajah simpati. "Berapa kali kubilang padamu? Lunakkan sedikit hatimu, Pria Besar. Lihat apa yang terjadi jika kalian terlalu banyak bertengkar? _Ini._"

"Sudah kubilang, kami _tidak _bertengkar." Al sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata _tidak. _Semacam memberi penegasan pada lawan bicaranya, bahwa ia dan Lenka memang sedang tidak bertengkar. "Sudah dua minggu ini kami tidak bertengkar."

"Lalu, kemana dia sekarang?"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan datang ke rumahmu, jenius." Sindiran yang sangat menusuk hati. Leon tersenyum masam mendengarnya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit. Masing-masing memikirkan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. Lenka memang senang sembunyi jika sedang ingin menghindari Al. Kadang ia akan duduk di bawah pohon _willow _besar di hutan, kadang juga mendatangi rumah-rumah penduduk di sekitar tempat tinggal mereka. Kali ini juga seharusnya seperti itu. Tidak mungkin Lenka menghilang begitu saja.

"Sudah ke rumah Nyonya Duff?" yang pertama kali bicara adalah Leon. "Dia mungkin saja ada di sana. Duduk sambil makan roti buatan rumah, seperti waktu itu."

"Nyonya Duff sedang pergi ke rumah anaknya dua hari lalu."

"Ke kebun anggur?"

"Tidak ada."

"Di toko Nyonya Burgess!"

"Tak ada yang melihat dia."

"Bagaimana kalau di—"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara!" Leon protes. Tidak suka ketika Al memotong kalimatnya. Tapi sepertinya, sang lawan bicara tidak kelihatan peduli pada teriakan protes Leon. Karena selanjutnya, ia malah berkata;

"Aku sudah cari di semua tempat yang paling mungkin. Tidak ada." Embusan napas putus asa. "Tidak ada di mana-mana."

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau pasti melewatkan sesuatu." Leon berusaha meyakinkan. Di saat begini, yang paling dibutuhkan adalah berpikir positif. Al sedang dalam keadaan cemas, mungkin saja dia melewatkan beberapa titik. "Coba kau ingat-ingat sekali lagi."

Gelengan kepala. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Apakah Lenka pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padamu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi dicurigai? Aku, 'kan, sudah bilang, aku tidak bersekongkol dengan Lenka. Aku bersih. Lihat tanganku!" Leon menyodorkan kedua tangannya, namun segera ditampik oleh sang lawan bicara.

"Mungkin saja kita bisa dapat petunjuk dari pembicaraan terakhir kalian." Al menjelaskan, sementara Leon hanya ber-_ooh _ria. Pria berpostur badan besar itu mendengus. "Jadi, coba ingat-ingat."

Leon terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Terakhir dia bicara panjang-lebar dengan gadis pirang itu adalah tiga hari lalu. Waktu itu, Lenka menggodanya, seperti biasa, dengan mengatakan bahwa Leon tak seharusnya menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan kuda dan kebun anggur. Pembicaraan normal saja. Leon bahkan menjawab semua kata-kata Lenka dengan setengah serius, layaknya waktu-waktu biasa. Maka dari itu, ia segera berkata;

"Tak ada yang mencurigakan, kurasa,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu." Jeda sebentar. "Pengecualian jika percakapan kami tentang surat yang datang dari Uth adalah hal aneh, maka itu masuk hitungan."

Atensi Al teralih sepenuhnya. "Surat _apa_?"

"Surat yang datang dari Uth," terang Leon. "Lenka bilang, seminggu yang lalu, seekor elang pembawa pesan datang mengirim surat. Ia melihat simbol asing di pengikat leher burung itu dan bertanya padaku. Kujawab, itu adalah simbol kota Uth."

"Dia tanya apalagi?" suara Al tetap kedengaran menuntut. Seolah-olah ia baru saja menemukan titik terang dan Leon-lah yang menunjukkannya dengan suka rela.

"Tak ada. Dia hanya tanya … apakah kau punya kenalan di sana. Maksudku, seseorang yang juga _penyihir _seperti kita." Dia berbisik ketika menyebutkan kata _penyihir. _Seolah-olah takut ada seseorang yang mendengar.

"Yang kau jawab?"

"Kujawab ada. Lily, kawan lama kita. Selanjutnya, ya … aku ceritakan sedikit tentang Lily padanya—hanya beberapa detil tidak penting. Aku tidak pernah bilang jika kau pernah suka padanya. Mulutku terkunci. Tenang saja." Leon membuat gestur memutar kunci di depan mulutnya, menyiratkan bahwa pria itu memang benar-benar tidak berniat membocorkan privasi temannya tersebut.

Namun, sepertinya hal itu tidak serta-merta membuat Al senang. Buktinya, sekarang, Al malah menggeram tertahan. Emosi dan kecemasan memuncak di satu waktu yang sama.

"Anak itu pasti membaca suratnya," dia menggumam, tapi cukup keras hingga Leon bisa mendengarnya. "Pantas saja surat itu terlipat di meja—padahal aku menyelipkannya di buku!"

Al juga mengatakan beberapa hal lain. Leon tidak tahu apa pastinya, tapi itu terdengar seperti _ini tidak bagus, _atau _dia tidak seharusnya membacanya_. Akan tetapi, Leon tidak mengatakan apa pun. Kekhawatiran yang ada pada diri Al sampai kepadanya. Jelas sekali.

Mungkin beberapa orang akan bertanya-tanya, apakah Lenka adalah gadis yang setidakberdaya itu? Dan kalau Leon boleh menjawab, tentu saja ia akan bilang _tidak._

Sebagai seorang anak perempuan, Lenka bukan tipe yang bisa dibilang lemah ataupun tidak berdaya. Sebaliknya, dia anak yang kuat. Dia pintar menggunakan sihir dan kemampuannya menggunakan busur tidak dapat diremehkan. Anak itu pernah memanah ular kebun yang ketika itu merayap di atas kepala Leon waktu ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon _beech. _

Al adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab mengenai kemampuan Lenka. Dia adalah seorang pria yang handal dengan pedang, namun juga pandai menggunakan busur. Sementara itu, kemampuan sihir Lenka berasal dari darah orangtuanya. Jadi, bisa dibilang jika Lenka sama sekali bukan anak yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Lantas, mengapa Al begitu khawatir?

Sederhana. Lenka, bisa dibilang, adalah satu-satunya milik Al yang paling berharga. Hanya Lenka yang tersisa. Jadi, Leon pikir, mengatakan _jangan khawatir _pada Al untuk saat ini akan percuma. Kekhawatiran akan kehilangan orang berharga satu kali lagi tidak akan berkurang—tak peduli berapa kalipun seseorang meyakinkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Di mana Kiyoteru?"

Kiyoteru adalah nama _anima_—semacam hewan sihir yang akan mengabdi pada seorang penyihir jika berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Bentuk seekor anima beragam, ada yang kucing, burung, dan ular. Keistimewaannya, mereka bisa bicara dan mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia kapanpun dibutuhkan, kemudian bertarung bersama pemiliknya. Beberapa orang sering berkelakar bahwa anima mirip seperti hewan peliharaan, tapi seratus kali lebih sulit ditaklukkan dan juga lebih loyal.

Kiyoteru sendiri adalah seekor anima yang sudah lama sekali bersama keluarga Engilram. Bentuk hewannya adalah seekor anjing yang berbulu hitam-putih tebal dan posturnya sedikit lebih gagah daripada anjing kampung biasa. Leon bahkan pernah bilang jika Kiyoteru lebih mirip serigala.

"Tak ada," Al langsung menjawab, masih terdengar resah. "Dia pasti ikut bersama Lenka. Aku tidak heran anjing itu pergi, memang sudah nalurinya untuk tetap di samping majikan."

Wajah cemas Al mengganggu Leon.

Leon adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu jika Al tidak pernah merasa cemas ataupun frustasi terhadap apapun, kecuali memang ada sesuatu yang betul-betul parah. Sepuluh tahun lalu misalnya, di saat Al bolak-balik Mancht-Osto-Uth dengan terburu-buru.

Mancht adalah kota yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari Uth. Bisa ditempuh dengan tiga jam berkuda, tapi kalau tahu rute yang lebih cepat, hanya butuh dua jam lebih sedikit untuk sampai ke sana. Itu adalah kota asal Al. Sementara Osto adalah sebuah kota kecil yang letaknya ada di selatan wilayah Fereda, nama negeri mereka tinggal. Cukup jauh dari pusat kerajaan, hingga jarang ada keramaian yang mencolok di Osto.

Dulu, Al rutin sebulan sekali pergi ke Osto untuk bertandang ke kediaman Engilram. Karena, pada dasarnya, dia sendiri punya hubungan baik dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Engilram. Namun waktu itu, seiring rangkaian rencana pernikahannya dengan Luna, anak perempuan sulung Engilram, telah matang dan tinggal menghitung hari, frekuensi Al mengunjungi Osto pun meningkat.

Tapi hari _itu_ berbeda.

Sepuluh hari penuh, Leon tidak bisa menemukan Al. Sekali bertemu, kondisi Al tampak mengerikan di matanya. Rambut Al berantakan. Matanya, yang warnanya kuning dan biasa berkilat tajam, dihias merah. Leon bisa melihat kantuk, lelah, dan emosi yang tertahan berkumpul jadi satu melalui ekspresi lesu sahabatnya.

Leon bertanya, apa yang terjadi. Al menjawab, dia baru saja menghadapi waktu yang berat.

"Makhluk-makhluk itu menyerang _mereka_."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? _Apa _menyerang _siapa_?"

"_Hramn_." Napas Al tersenggal sedikit saat menyebut kata itu. "Mereka muncul di Osto. Membunuh semua anggota keluarga Engilram."

Mata Leon membulat. Oh, dia tahu benar siapa itu _Hramn_—ralat. Bukan _siapa _tapi _apa. _Makhluk-makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah gagak. Kerap disebut-sebut sebagai tentara Phoenix Hitam, burung yang pernah membuat Fereda, terpuruk dalam kehancuran ribuan tahun lalu. Makhluk yang eksis dalam sebuah legenda usang.

Jika Leon tidak lahir di Fereda, dia mungkin akan menendang Al dan mengatainya orang gila. Sayangnya dia lahir dan tumbuh di Fereda—sebuah negeri di mana legenda adalah hal nyata. Dan kau bisa mendapati bukti dari sisa-sisa legenda dengan mata telanjang.

Di beberapa kota di Fereda yang bernama Menuty dan Katrear, misalnya. Para penduduk biasa mendapati orang-orang langit turun. Dan kalau dibilang orang-orang langit, maka mereka benar-benar berasal dari langit. _Angil_, begitu mereka disebut.

Berbeda dengan Hramn, wujud para Angil tak berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Kecuali rupa yang lebih indah dan juga sayap mereka. Angil memiliki sayap putih bersih yang akan langsung mengingatkan kita pada merpati. Mirip malaikat, tapi sebenarnya bukan.

Leon pernah melihat Angil beberapa kali. Maka, saat Al mengatakan Hramn muncul di Osto, ia tidak terlalu terkejut mengetahui makhluk semacam itu juga eksis. Namun di saat bersamaan, dia juga mengerutkan kening.

"Dengar, bukannya aku meragukanmu, tapi bukankah Hramn dikurung di suatu tempat setelah Phoenix Hitam menghilang? Legendanya bilang begitu."

Bagian akhir legenda. Setelah Phoenix Hitam dikalahkan, empat ksatria yang berjasa mengunci rapat-rapat para Hramn di suatu tempat lalu pulang membawa empat batu magis—yang pada akhirnya disebut-sebut oleh semua orang dengan _Mund_. Tidak jelas di mana. Kabar yang beredar mengatakan Hramn terkurung di lembah terdalam Fereda. Ada juga desas-desus yang bilang mereka dibuang ke dimensi berbeda.

"Aku tidak tahu, Leon. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti." Suara Al terdengar putus asa. Al duduk di anak tangga teras rumahnya. Menutup wajah dengan telapak tangan.

"Bagaimana kau yakin mereka Hramn?"

Al mengerang frustasi. "Aku jelas-jelas melihat mereka, brengsek! Aku baru saja masuk ke wilayah Osto lalu tiba-tiba saja gagak-gagak sialan itu terbang di atas kepalaku!"

Selanjutnya Leon hanya mendengarkan cerita Al. Bagaimana dia memacu kudanya secepat mungkin untuk sampai di kediaman Engilram dan menemukan mereka semua telah tewas. Mereka membunuh pelayan dan pengawal. Bahkan juga Luna—gadis yang seharusnya menjadi pengantin wanita Al dalam beberapa hari lagi.

"Yang selamat cuma Lenka," Al berkata lirih.

Leon bisa melihat kabut rasa bersalah dalam mata Al. Rasa bersalah yang sangat banyak dan pekat. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Al akhirnya memutuskan merawat Lenka. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya Engilram yang tersisa sekaligus pengingat Al akan Luna.

Benar, Al sebetulnya tidak pantas disebut paman Lenka karena ia belum sempat menikah dengan Luna. Tapi Lenka tetap menganggap Al selayaknya seorang paman. Lebih dari itu, kadang Lenka bahkan bisa membayangkan sosok ayah di diri Al.

Kini, Al terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi Leon tahu satu hal pasti; sampai detik ini Al masih belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan sosok Luna. Mungkin ini pula yang menjadi alasan mengapa Al masih belum menikah. Sebuah kenyataan ironis memang, mengingat Al sering sekali mengejek Leon bujangan tua.

Tapi tetap saja, alasan Al kelewat melankolis, kalau Leon boleh berpendapat. Anehnya, orang-orang justru mengatakan alasan Al lebih realistis ketimbang miliknya. Ya, ampun. Leon tidak mengerti bagaimana logika bekerja di kepala penduduk negeri ini.

Itu kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu. Sudah lama sekali. Leon tahu, mungkin Al sudah menguburnya rapat-rapat dan takkan suka seseorang mengungkitnya kembali. Tapi lidah Leon rasanya gatal untuk bertanya banyak sekali tentang semua hal yang meledak pagi ini.

Kenapa Al sangat khawatir? Kenapa harus Uth? Kenapa Lenka menghilang tiba-tiba? Kenapa dengan ekspresi tegang Al? Kenapa dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu? Dan di atas itu semua, apa hubungannya dengan _surat _yang daritadi Al ucapkan di antara umpatannya?

"Tolong jaga Molle sebentar. Aku mau ambil Brigid dulu," putus Leon tiba-tiba. Dia berlalu sebentar dari pandangan Al, hanya untuk kembali beberapa menit kemudian sambil menuntut seekor kuda betina cokelat yang sangat cantik—Brigid.

Al memandangnya dengan bingung. Namun, sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Leon lebih dahulu berkata; "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua atau apapun yang melatari masalah kalian. Tapi kita akan menyusul Lenka ke Uth, jika itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Aku akan meminjamkan Brigid dan mengantarmu ke sana lewat jalur tercepat. Tapi, ingat, ini tidak gratis. Kau harus membayarku sebanyak limapuluh keping emas setelah ini."

"Kau ini berniat menolong atau melubangi kantongku?" Al merutuk, tapi tetap menerima Brigid ketika Leon menyerahkan kuda itu. Dia mengusap hidung Brigid, secara sepintas memastikan bahwa ia berada dalam kondisi baik—meski sebetulnya, hal itu tidak diperlukan. Leon selalu merawat kuda-kudanya dengan baik.

"Ayolah, Al," Leon menjawab sembari memasang sadel pada Molle. Ekor kuda betina itu bergoyang sesekali. "Anggap saja ini bisnis."

"Setidaknya, berikan apa yang sering mereka sebut dengan _harga pertemanan_."

Leon tertawa renyah, tapi detik selanjutnya ia mendelik. "Mimpi sana."

"Pelit dan perhitungan," cibir Al. "Pantas saja kau jadi bujangan tua."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." Leon hampir selesai dengan pekerjaanya. "Lagipula, ini murni kesalahanmu. Kau melalaikan tanggung jawab. Dan pergi ke Uth lewat jalur yang kutunjukkan paling tidak masih butuh waktu setengah hari, bahkan dengan berkuda sekalipun. Masih untung aku mau membantumu."

Orang ini benar-benar kurang ajar. "Kalau begitu kurangi jadi duapuluh lima."

"Empatpuluh."

"Tigapuluh."

"Tambahkan lima keping emas lagi."

"Sepakat!"

Keduanya sudah menaiki kuda masing-masing dan baru saja akan berangkat, kalau saja seorang pria dengan kuda hitam tidak memasuki pekarangan dan menghampiri mereka.

Orang yang baru datang itu berambut lurus pendek. Helai-halai rambutnya berwarna biru gelap, sementara matanya mengimitasi warna samudera. Rahangnya terbentuk dengan sangat kokoh dan tampak proporsional dengan bentuk wajahnya. Pria itu kelihatan lelah, karena pelipisnya dipenuhi keringat. Tapi awan kecemasan menggantung di kelopak matanya.

"Geoffroi!"

"Shion?" garis-garis di kening Al bergerak, membentuk sebuah kerutan saat pria yang baru datang itu memanggil nama belakangnya. Al tahu pria itu. Shion Kaito. Ayah dari Mikuo, anak laki-laki yang menjadi teman Lenka. Sama-sama berdarah penyihir seperti dia, Leon, ataupun Lenka. Akan tetapi, Al tidak terlalu tahu banyak mengenai mereka.

"Kenapa, Shion?" kali ini Leon yang bertanya, tapi ia tidak buru-buru menagih jawaban. Sengaja memberikan Kaito waktu untuk menarik sejumlah oksigen ke paru-parunya.

"Apa kau lihat Mikuo?" suara Kaito masih terengah, tapi baik Al maupun Leon masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Anakmu tidak ada?"

"Mikuo tidak pulang semalam. Dell juga tidak ada. Apa … kalian melihatnya?"

.

.

.

**tbc**

* * *

**trivia**

**Hramn**: Raven (Ancient Germanic).

**Angil**: Angels (Ancient Germanic).

**Mund**: Protector (Old English).

* * *

"legenda apaan sih? kok aku nggak ngerti, thor!" sabar, ya. perihal legenda dan kaitannya sama Lenka akan diusahakan saya bahas di chapter besok :'))))

* * *

**balasan review:**

**Nekuro Yamikawa: **waah, makasih banget pengertiannya. jujur aja saya sendiri pede-nggak pede buat nulis genre begini, sih (makanya ngarep banget banyak yang baca lalu ngasih masukan biar bisa impruv, meski cuma sedikit "orzorz) tapitapi saya tetep usahain yang terbaik 8"""))

buat arsip yang belakangan ini muncul, well, gimana ya? hahaha nggak tau mau ngomong apa karena saya sendiri tipe yang main scroll lol. tapi kalo mengingat rata-rata umur penulis yang ada di sini, yaaa mau nggak mau emang menuntut pemakluman, sih. istilahnya, kalo di meja ada tempe ya makan aja. kalo bosen, kita bikin asupan sendiri yang menurut kita lebih bergizi(?) #HEH #ITUSIHKAMUAJALUN

(bicara tentang Belz, IMO, aku sih lebih seneng Kuro-san ngomong tanpa dia. jadi nggak ada pendistraksi gitu. IMO, sih-)

**SyifaCute: **thanks. seneng banget ada yang menikmati cerita ini :)

* * *

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

sign,

datlostpanda


End file.
